Bean Dip
by MobBob
Summary: Chloe helps Beca make Thanksgiving dinner. Some violence.


Beca knocked on Chloe's door. "Hey Chloe, can I use your car?"

Chloe opened the door. "What?"

"I need to use your car," said Beca. "I'm spending Thanksgiving with my dad and I'm supposed to make bean dip, but my roommates ate all the beans."

"Did you tell them not to? " said Chloe.

"Yes," said Beca. "I even labeled the cans."

"And they ate them anyways?" said Chloe.

"I think they ate them just to spite me," said Beca. "So can I use your car?"

"Sure," said Chloe. "Let me get my keys."

"Thanks," said Beca. "Hey, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Unfortunately not," said Chloe. "I usually spend Thanksgiving with Aubrey, but this year she's doing something with Alice."

"Sorry," said Beca. "You can spend Thanksgiving with us if you want."

"No, I don't want to impose," said Chloe. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

"No, I just need your car," said Beca. "You don't need to come."

"Yeah, but you might get in an accident," said Chloe.

"I'm just driving to the store."

"You don't know the roads," said Chloe.

"I'm pretty sure I do," said Beca.

"Well, if you feel that way there's probably someone else who can lend you their can," said Chloe.

"You can come," said Beca. "What's Thanksgiving without bean dip."

"You eat bean dip for dinner?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Don't you eat it?"

"Yeah," said Chloe. "During the game, not as part of the main course."

"Well everyone does it differently," said Beca. "I mean your family probably has Tuna noodle instead of chili dogs."

"Who eats chili dogs on Thanksgiving?" said Chloe.

* * *

><p>Beca and Chloe stood in line at the supermarket, talking about annoying cousins. "One year my cousins slipped my allergy pills and painted me blue while I was unconscious," said Chloe.<p>

"That's nothing," said Beca. "One year my cousin Joey brought a paintball gun."

"Ouch," said Chloe.

"To make things worse, he got outside and started attacking the neighbors," said Beca. "It also somehow escalated to a full on police stand-off."

"I think I might of heard of that," said Chloe. "Was he dressed as Jar-Jar?"

"Yes," said Beca. "You see why I don't like Star Wars?"

"Why can't this woman hurry up?" said Chloe.

In front of them was a woman with at least one hundred items. To make things worse, this woman was an extreme couponer. "It says here if I buy two cans of corn I get the third can free. Why isn't my third can free?"

"Well the coupon is for corn and that's a can of peas," said the Cashier.

"My god you guys are anal!" said the Couponer. "How about this coupon for cranberry sauce. What's wrong with it?"

"It's from last year," said the Cashier.

"That's just a technicality." The Couponer held up a third coupon. "What about this one for a free turkey? Why won't you redeem it?"

"It's counterfit," said the Cashier.

"Prove it!"

"It's written in crayon," said the Cashier.

"I don't care. Redeem my coupon or else."

"Or else what?" said the Cashier.

"Or else this!" The Couponer pulled out a nail file and stabbed the Cashier.

"Oh my god!" said Beca.

Everyone scrambled for the door. Beca and Chloe tried to run for cover, but the Couponer was too fast. She grabbed Chloe by the hair and held her nail file to her throat. "Someone redeem this coupon or the redhead dies!"

Beca threw a can of beans at the Couponer with all her might. She missed.

"Calm down bitch!" said the Couponer. She through her file at Beca and hit her in the foot. Chloe used the distraction to bite the Couponer's hand. The Couponer grabbed her bleeding hand. "Jesus! What is wrong with you two!"

Chloe ran far out of the Couponer's reach. Without a hostage to worry about, store security proceeded to tackle the woman.

Chloe hugged Beca. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Beca.

"Are you sure?" said Chloe.

"Yeah, the file just scratched my toe," said Beca.

"I'm so sorry," said Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "You're only here because of me."

"Let's agree to disagree," said Chloe.

* * *

><p>Beca sat at her computer scrolling through YouTube. Around her were the other Bellas. "So here it is. This is the CNN coverage of me saving Chloe."<p>

"Wow," said Aubrey. "You're national news and you didn't have to throw up on stage."

"Have you seen this before?" said Amy.

"Nope," said Beca. "This is the first time I'm seeing this."

"So this should be a surprise," said Amy.

"Shhh, it's starting," said Chloe.

Anderson Cooper appeared on screen. "Here's an interesting story: A crazed Couponer tried give the store some counterfeit coupons. When they refused to redeem them, she snapped and held the store hostage with a nail file. Fortunately she was stopped by Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, a lesbian couple who was shopping at the store."

"Surprised?" said Amy.


End file.
